


Ship's Progress [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Ship's Progress" written by misbegotten]</p><p>A missing scene for "Enemies". Sam and Jacob fixed the shields. Theoretically, the team had nine more hours to kill in the coronosphere. For the hell of it, let's pretend that they actually used some of that time instead of jumping to the next page of the script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship's Progress [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ship's Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31611) by misbegotten. 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2013. Cover image cc licensed by Kuba Bozanowski on flickr.

**Cover by Lunate8**  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/11157431863/)

**Length:** 09:52

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 9.6 MB; m4b, 9.0 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ships-progress)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/20222.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/19760.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
